Apologize
by taiis fernandes
Summary: "Como se algo que eu dissesse fosse mudar sua opinião. Você ama Sam Winchester. Não importa o que o Céu e o Inferno tentem, vocês se importam um com o outro." Missing scene 5x04


**Disclaimer: **nada disso me pertence, se pertencesse eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fanfics, mas roteiros :))

**N.A: **Essa fic surgiu quando eu estava vendo Cold Case com a minha mãe :D No fim do episódio, começou a tocar Apologize e a letra ficou um tempo na minha cabeça. Eu vi, uns dias depois, o espisódio 5x04 de supernatural, e eu começei a imaginar como teria sido pro Dean, as dúvidas ainda na cabeça dele antes dele falar com o Sam e tal... Ah é, quase me esqueci. A fic foi meio que betada pela minha querida amiga, Ludy Daastrich (Ludy, amo você, obrigada!). Sejam compreensivos, é a minha 1ª de supernatural. Então é isso, enjoy.

* * *

Entrou no carro batendo a porta, pela primeira vez não ligando se o fizera com força excessiva. O bem-estar de seu Impala ocupava, surpreendentemente, um espaço muito pequeno em sua mente agora. Dirigia de um modo frenético, do jeito que sempre fazia quando tinha muita coisa na cabeça e pouco tempo para resolvê-las. Com o olhar fixo e vinco entre as sobrancelhas que sempre deixava Sam apreensivo, a ponto de usar até mesmo o cinto de segurança.

Mas, dessa vez, Sam não estava lá para notar tudo isso. Não estava dormindo no banco do carona nem tentando trocar o antigo toca-fitas por algo mais moderno e cujo nome Dean não conseguia pronunciar. E talvez fosse aí que residisse o problema: Dean estava sozinho. Abandonara seu irmão à própria sorte na maior crise que ambos já haviam enfrentado. E até mesmo Deus sabia o quanto a sorte deles era algo com que não se podia contar.

Freou bruscamente. Não por conta de o semáforo ter acendido sua luz vermelha, mas por conta do homem pálido, com seu costumeiro sobretudo, que aparecera no banco ao seu lado.

- Você não se cansa de me assustar Cass?

O outro apenas o mirou calmamente, olhos franzidos por algum tipo de pensamento que o caçador não conseguiu identificar. Algum tipo de emoção se agitava no interior do anjo, Dean pôde notar. Emoção essa que ficou clara quando o outro falou com sua costumeira voz séria:

- Ainda está querendo voltar para seu irmão?

Claro. Não era raiva, apenas descrença, claramente aparente na voz do anjo. Talvez até um pouco de preocupação, não saberia dizer ao certo. O único que pensara compreender fora aquele que mais o surpreendera e desapontara. E, afinal, Castiel era um anjo. Um anjo caído, mas ainda sim um anjo. E anjos, supostamente, não deviam possuir emoções. Ou olhares incrédulos.

Dean apenas desviou o olhar e arqueou as sobrancelhas, exasperado.

- Você sabe que sim, Cass. Eu já o deixei sozinho por muito tempo. Você conhece o Sam, há essa hora já deve ter se metido em problemas.

Castiel apenas acenou com a cabeça, ignorando sua fraca tentativa de humor, continuando a observá-lo com olhos inquiridores. Dean fugia a todo custo de qualquer tipo de contato visual, o que fez com que Castiel soltasse um suspiro pesado. Cansado do exercício mental que era tentar compreender Dean Winchester, ele olhou ao redor, notando a falta do habitual barulho que sempre enchia o carro do rapaz.

- Sem trilha sonora hoje?

Castiel notou que os cantos da boca do homem se franziram da mesma forma que acontecia quando, por acaso, comentava sobre Sam Winchester. Dean sabia que o outro não tinha feito por mal, mas era impossível reprimir a onda de mal estar que sentira no momento. Dizem que o olfato é o sentido mais poderoso no campo da memória. Um perfume de mulher ou o cheiro de uma determinada comida são gatilhos que facilmente disparam um fluxo intenso de memórias. Mas, no caso dos irmãos Winchester, a audição era esse gatilho. O barulho de vidros que se quebram, o crepitar do fogo, o disparar de uma arma, o ronco do motor de um carro... Tudo isso despertava em ambos mais memórias do que podiam acreditar que tivessem.

Não, hoje não haveria "trilha sonora", pelo menos não aquela com a qual estava habituado. Tudo o lembrava de seu irmão. E aquelas fitas antigas que um dia ele desdenhara, mas que serviam sempre de pano de fundo para suas longas viagens país afora, eram os objetos que mais faziam com que Dean se lembrasse de seu irmão.

- Se quiser escutar alguma coisa, ponha na porcaria de uma rádio.

O anjo deu de ombros e sintonizou o velho aparelho numa estação qualquer. Já notara muitas vezes que, se tratando de Dean Winchester, era sempre bom ter uma boa música tocando ou uma grande dose de álcool. E música era a única coisa disponível naquele fim de mundo que se encontravam.

Ligou o aparelho.

…

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_(_Estou a três metros do chão)

_And I'm hearing what you say,_

(Estou ouvindo o que você está dizendo)

_but I just can't make a sound_

(Mas não consigo falar nada)

Aquela letra trazia certas coisas à mente de Dean. O lembrava do choque de quando descobrira no que Sam estava se transformando, com quem andara e o que fizera com aquela vadia que enganara ambos para conseguir trazer Lúcifer de volta à Terra. Ficara pasmo, sem conseguir expressar qualquer tipo de reação. Seu irmãozinho, o Sammy que sempre protegera durante todos aqueles anos na estrada, não estava mais à vista. Ele havia falhado. Falhado com seu pai, com Sam e, principalmente, consigo mesmo.

Lembrava-se também de como ele se desculpara. Chegara a suplicar. Queria uma reação de seu irmão mais velho. Um soco, xingamentos, qualquer coisa. Queria mais uma chance. Queria perdão.

"_O que eu posso fazer, Dean?"_

Quantas vezes ele não ouvira aquela porcaria daquela pergunta? Em todas as vezes tentara achar uma resposta, uma saída, um jeito de perdoa-lo. Mas não conseguira. Não dessa vez. Seu silêncio indicava tudo, mas Sam não quis escutar...

_You tell me that you need me_

(Você diz que precisa de mim)

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

(Depois vai e me deixa pra baixo, mas espere)

_You tell me that you're sorry_

(Você me diz que se arrependeu)

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

(Não esperava que eu dissesse...)

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

(Que é muito tarde pra se desculpar, muito tarde)

"_Eu não consigo sozinho. __Eu preciso de você..."_

Ambos já tinham pensado e dito essa frase incontáveis vezes durante os longos anos em que estiveram juntos, milhares de quilômetros compartilhados durante diversas buscas, desde a procura por seu pai até o busca de deus.

Lembrava de quando Sam descobrira ser o receptáculo de Lúcifer. Sentira o medo em sua voz, vira-o em seus olhos. O medo que sempre estivera ali, só que elevado à última potência. Medo por ser diferente, uma aberração mil vezes pior do que aquelas que caçara.

_"Dean, eu preciso de você!"_

Claro que ele precisava de ajuda. Só que, pela primeira vez, Dean também estava em crise. Estava com medo, com raiva e com pena de si mesmo e do irmão. Não estava em condições de ajudar ninguém.

_"Dean, eu sinto muito."_

Também escutara essa frase diversas vezes, mas essa fora a última. A porcaria da represa finalmente estourara. Sam sempre quisera saber o que se passava em sua cabeça e, naquele dia, tinha conseguido.

_"Sam, desculpa, mas eu não consigo mais. Daqui em diante, cada um vai pro seu próprio lado. Pra mim já chega..." _

Dean vira nitidamente que, peça por peça de uma proteção auto-imposta, Sam desmoronava. E o culpado era ele. Amaldiçoou-se. Mil vezes desejou voltar no tempo e mudar sua resposta. Mas sabia que não adiantaria.

Após tanto sofrimento, tantas escolhas e dúvidas, Dean também estava desmoronando.

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

(Eu disse que é tarde demais para desculpar-se, é tarde demais)  
_I'd take another chance, take a fall_  
(Eu te daria outra chance, eu cairia,)  
_Take a shot for you_  
(Eu levaria um tiro por você)

Tinha mais cicatrizes do que poderia contar. Mesmo que Castiel (ou até mesmo Deus, não sabia ao certo dos detalhes) as tivesse retirado, elas ainda eram parte de si, de seu passado com Sam. Quantas vezes não levara um tiro, fora esfaqueado, esmurrado, quebrado, recuperado e sofrido tudo novamente? Quantas vezes não matara em defesa de sua já tão fragilizada família?Muito mais do que matara visando se defender. Protegera seu Sammy com tudo que tinha, muitas vezes usando a si mesmo, corpo e alma, como escudo.

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

(Preciso de você assim como um coração precisa bater,)_  
_

_But it's nothing new – yeah_

(Mas isso não é nenhuma novidade)  
_I loved you with a fire red_

(Eu te amei com um fogo intenso,)

_Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
_

(Agora está se apagando)

-Ei Cass.

-Sim?

**- **Você acha que vai adiantar alguma coisa? Você acha que o Sammy ainda... Pode estar lá dentro?

A pergunta fora baixa e a voz do caçador, sempre tão firme e autoritária, quebrara no fim. Castiel hesitou antes responder. Sentia que estava entrando num território extremamente perigoso e instável, totalmente desconhecido para ele. E esse território eram as emoções de Dean.

-Não sei, Dean... Eu realmente gostaria de te dar uma resposta agradável, mas não acho que seja isso que você queira no momento.

O caçador soltou um suspiro pesado, lançando um olhar torto ao anjo, um sorriso duro em seus lábios.

- Eu sempre posso contar com você pra levantar meu ânimo. Obrigado mesmo, Cass.

- Como se algo que eu dissesse fosse mudar sua opinião. - comentou o anjo, ainda com seus penetrantes olhos azuis fixos em Dean. - Você ama Sam Winchester. Não importa o que o Céu e o Inferno tentem, vocês se importam um com o outro.

Momentaneamente perplexo, Dean apenas ficou encarando o anjo, num misto de incredulidade e curiosidade. Em seu íntimo, já sabia daquilo. Mas era uma coisa completamente diferente ouvir tal afirmação de um anjo, ainda mais dita num tom tão neutro, como quem ensina a uma criança teimosa que dois mais dois são quatro: uma afirmação óbvia, que apenas precisa ser demonstrada pela pessoa certa.

Sempre amara seu irmão, seu pequeno Sammy. Claro que esse sentimento fora se desgastando com o tempo, assumindo novos contornos e apresentando novos matizes. Mas aquilo ainda permanecia ali, talvez a única coisa estável naquela porcaria de vida que levavam. Sam era seu ponto mais fraco, mas também era sua principal razão de levantar todas as manhãs e não dar um tiro nos próprios miolos. Sam era seu porto seguro, o regulador de sua saúde mental e base fundamental para sua felicidade.

Precisava dele. Simples assim.

.

_I'm sorry like an angel_

_(_E você disse ''me perdoe'' como um anjo)

_Heaven let me think was you_

(Os céus me fizeram pensar que era você)

_But I'm afraid..._

(Mas eu tenho medo..)

_t's too late to apologize, it's too late_

(Que seja tarde demais para desculpar-se, É tarde demais)

.

Sempre perdoara e fora perdoado. Por que seria diferente dessa vez?

_"Porque dessa vez ele foi longe demais" _disse uma voz cruel em sua mente. _"Porque, bem lá no fundo, você sabe que já não há mais alternativas. Você e ele estão nisso até o pescoço e, gostem ou não, só há uma saída"_

Queria gritar que não, não era assim. Ainda havia esperanças. _Tinha _que haver. Sentia que estava dividido, e aquela música dos infernos continuava martelando seus tímpanos, fazendo com que a parte de si, a parte que era contra Sam, ganhar cada vez mais força.

_"É muito tarde" _ecoava a voz em sua mente._"Tarde demais. Para Sam, para você, para todos."_

E aquilo quase fez com que desistisse.

Pensou em Bobby, ainda naquela porcaria de cadeira de rodas. Quantas coisas aquele homem já passara por eles? Lembrou-se de Ellen, Jo, Ash e tantos outros que, condenados àquela vida, tentavam seguir em frente da melhor maneira possível. Olhou para o lado, para o anjo que se rebelara contra tudo que acreditara durante milênios apenas para ajudá-los. E, por fim, havia sua própria família. Que fora fragmentada até que sobrasse apenas ele e Sam. Sam, que não estaria nessa vida novamente se não fosse por Dean.

_"É muito tarde para todos."_ A voz continuava em sua mente.

_"Será mesmo?"_ indagou para si. Seria realmente tarde demais? Depois de tudo que ele e seus companheiros haviam passado era a esse fim miserável que todos estavam destinados?

"_Não, de jeito nenhum. Não se depender de mim"._

E, com um gesto quase inconsciente, colocou uma das velhas fitas cassetes no aparelho, finalizando aquela porcaria de música e terminando com o inferno das dúvidas.

- Nunca é tarde demais – murmurou baixinho, sua voz mas se fazendo ouvir sobre o ronronar do Impala. Mas não importava que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo. Ele já havia escutado, e era isso que importava.

* * *

**N.A: **e aí, oq ue achou da fanfic? Boa? Péssima? Totalmente absurda e ridícula? Deixe uma review :))


End file.
